Cute Delinquent
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Hinata ketua genk 'flower' dapat ditakhlukkan dengan mudah oleh seorang guru muda yang terkenal paling galak disekolahnya. OneShoot SasuHina... RnR Please..


**Cute Delinquent**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Drama**

**Typos, Rate M, etc.**

**P.S. : **Cerita ini saya angkat dari sebuah komik hentai jepang yg udh di translate kan jadi english dan gak sengaja aku temui di internet. Tiba-tiba pengen ngebuat ni komik jadi fic.. Saya juga gak tau siapa pembuat komik itu, tapi penterjemah komik itu adalah phantom. Thank buat Dark Night yg udh nerjemahin tu komik.

***Oh ya fic ni juga udh saya ubah-ubah kok agar gak terlalu sama kayak komik hentai aslinya. ***

Silahkan Baca

**Belakang Halaman Sekolah**

Bukh!

Bukh!

"GWAAAAA," Terdengar teriakan kencang berasal dari belakang halaman sekolah yang lama tidak pernah di lewati oleh para murid.

"Te-terlalu kuat."

"K-kau benar akeru, brengsek dia hanyalah seorang gadis," Terlihat dua preman yang terbaring tak berdaya setelah perkelahian sengit dengan seorang gadis yang ada di depan mereka berdua masih berdiri kokoh.

"Kalian lupa siapa aku."

"Hyuuga Hinata ketua genk 'Flower' di Konoha level kalian masih jauh dibawahku," Gadis itu berbicara menegakkan dagunya keatas memandang remeh ke arah kedua preman tadi.

"Diam Kau!," Bentak salah satu preman yang berkepala botak.

"Bilang pada ketuamu kalau Konoha adalah wilayahku."

"Heh, kelakuanmu tidak seperti perempuan tapi seperti monyet yang ada di kebun binatang," Ejek kedua preman itu ke Hinata.

"Rupanya kalian ingin segera mendapatkan tiket ke neraka," Hinata mengeluarkan aura seram berwarna hitam kelam dan sangat gelap memandang kedua preman.

Kedua preman tadi menyadari aura disekitar mereka mulai dingin dan gelap, mereka berdua hanya bisa saling berpelukan menghadapi kemarahan Hinata. Mereka menyesal telah membuat Hinata marah besar.

Ketika Hinata telah melayangkan pukulannya ke salah satu preman yang berambut pirang sebuah suara menghentikan pukulan Hinata tetap berada di udara.

"STOP!"

Hinata menghentikan pukulannya tetap berada di udara, namun ia tetap tidak berbalik melihat siapa yang telah menghentikannya.

"Itu kau, Hyuuga Hinata," Terdengar suara baritone seorang laki-laki di belakang punggung Hinata. "Hah," Pria itu menghela nafas.

Hinata membalikkan badannya maju menuju laki-laki tadi yang sebenarnya adalah seorang guru muda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan bertengkar di lingkungan sekolah," Sasuke memukul pelan kepala Hinata menggunakan buku yang ia bawa.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, pasti ia akan mendapat hukuman dari Sasuke sensei. Sasuke adalah seorang guru yang sangat disiplin akan peraturan sekolah. Baik perempuan atau laki-laki yang melanggar peraturan sekolah maka dia tidak akan pilih kasih dalam hal memberikan hukuman. Hmm, benar-benar guru yang baik.

"Tapi, mereka berdua yang memulai duluan sensei," Hinata mencoba membela dirinya sendiri di hadapan Sasuke berharap Sasuke tak menjatuhi Hukuman padanya.

"Jangan beralasan, ayo ikut bapak kerumahmu dan bapak ingin melaporkan kelakuanmu pada orang tuamu," Sasuke menyeret tangan Hinata meninggalkan area perkelahian. Sedangkan, kedua preman itu hanya bengong melihat Hinata yang di seret guru berwajah tampan serta menyeramkan itu.

"Hey, apa guru itu yang di bilang oleh Matsuri kemarin?" Bisik preman botak itu pada teman pirangnya.

"Entahlah, tapi dia sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh Matsuri," Jawab si preman pirang asal.

**Kediaman Hyuuga.**

"Apa!?, jadi Kakak laki-lakimu tidak ada dirumah?" Saat ini Sasuke berada di rumah Hinata, ternyata kakak laki-laki Hinata tidak berada dirumah saat ini.

"Yah, dia ada kemping di gunung bersama teman-teman kampusnya," Hinata menerangkan pada Sasuke kenapa kakak laki-lakinya tidak ada dirumah.

"Bagaimana kamu makan malam ini?"

"Dia hanya pergi malam ini.. jadi, untuk malam ini aku bisa telpon ke restaurant cepat saji untuk antar makanan," Jawab Hinata memasang wajah berfikir meletakkan telunjuknya pada dagu.

"Jangan itu kebiasaan buruk, aku akan masak untukmu," Sasuke langsung berdiri dari sofa berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak apa, percayalah padaku. Aku bisa memasak, aku pinjam dapurmu ya?" Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Oh ya, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Fried Chicken."

"Hm, jaketmu kotor." Suara teriakan Sasuke terdengar dari arah Dapur. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung memeriksa Jaketnya, dan benar jaketnya telah kotor akibat perkelahian tadi.

"Ah, kau benar Sensei," Hinata membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan teriakan juga agar Sasuke mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau adalah gadis jorok."

"Cepat lepas jaketmu!"

"Ha'i." Hinata menunduk malu dikatakan 'gadis jorok' sama Sasuke.

"Ketika kamu sudah melepasnya, aku pergi mandi dulu sebelum makan malam setelah itu baru kamu yang mandi."

"Ha'i." Kepala Hinata masih tertunduk mendengar wejangan-wejangan dari Sasuke.

"Dan ketika kamu sudah melepaskan pakaianmu untuk mandi taruh semuanya di mesin cuci, aku akan mencucinya setelah mandi."

"Baiklah." Wajah Hinata semakin muram karena terus-terusan mendengarkan wejangan dari Sasuke.

'Dia seperti Ibuku.' Batin Hinata yang sedang suram.

Heran perasaan ini adalah rumah Hinata kenapa jadi Sasuke yang mengatur Hinata terus dari tadi.

Xxxxx

"Hah, badan terasa enak setelah mandi." Setelah mandi Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata dengan membawa sekaleng bir ditangannya. "Bak mandimu sangat besar dan airnya sangat hangat."

Mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu membuatnya mengendus memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan," Kau mandi rumah orang lain tanpa permisi."

"Dimana kesopananmu Sensei," Hinata mengeluarkan raut wajah cemberut.

"Oh, Jadi kau ingin kita mandi bersama," Goda Sasuke pada Hinata. Muka Hinata kini berwarna merah penuh. "Maaf, habis aku capek hari ini."

"Hei kau ini cantik dan baik tapi kenapa kau suka berkelahi sih?," Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata, ia baru sadar kalau Hinata saat ini sangat sexy dengan dress berwarna biru muda yang panjangnya 10 senti dari lutut. Sasuke juga dapat melihat setiap lekuk bentuk tubuh Hinata dalam dress biru tersebut.

Tubuhnya yang ramping pinggang serta pinggul yang pas, paha putih mulus berisi tidak terlalu gemuk dan kurus, serta dadanya yang besar dapat terlihat jelas saat ini.

GLEK

Sasuke hanya dapat menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya saat ini. Sedatar-datarnya ekspresi yang setiap hari ia ciptakan di sekolahnya akan runtuh semuanya dalam keadaan sekarang, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah lelaki normal yang jika melihat pemandangan indah dan 'sexy' didepannya akan berubah menjadi wajah yang menginginkan 'sesuatu'.

Hinata memeluk lututnya sendiri mendekatkannya kedadanya," tapi aku bodoh dan aku tidak pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah," Aura yang di keluarkan Hinata saat ini adalah aura sendu," dan aku hanya bisa bertarung saja."

"Sikapku juga tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya."

'Ya, itu memang sikapmu,' Sasuke bergumam dalam hati sambil meneguk birnya kembali.

"Sasuke sensei, kau begitu terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis di sekolah." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya melihat lantai," semua gadis selalu mempertanyakan apa kamu sudah mempunyai Kekasih."

"Kekasihku?.. tapi kekasihnya hanyalah kamu Hinata." Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar jawaban Sasuke ia juga semakin gugup kala Sasuke memandangnya.

"Ta-tapi aku... aku tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya dan aku juga tidak manis," Kini Hinata mulai mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini dia pendam dalam hati. Ia menangis," kamu bisa mencari gadis yang lebih baik dariku Suke."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berteriak dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang," Hinata, Kau sangat manis jika seperti itu."

"Kyaaa!?."

"Hinata apa kamu tahu jika kamu ini sangat manis bagiku," Sasuke tetap memeluk Hinata dari belakang kedua tangan Sasuke kini memeluk dada besar Hinata. "Aku bisa menemukan sebuah mutiara yang terpendam di dalam lumpur."

"Kekasihku hanyalah kamu, Hinata. Tidakkah kau tahu jika kau ini sangatlah menarik." Kini Sasuke membawa Hinata kedalam pelukkannya lebih dalam.

NUTT

Hinata dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras telah menyentuh pantatnya," Tidakkah kau merasakan kalau 'milikku' sudah keras."

"Astaga Hinata aku tidak dapat menahan diri lagi jika kamu seimut ini," Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Hinata.

Sasuke mulai menarik dress biru Hinata ke atas melewati dada Hinata dan kini terpampanglah sudah payudara Hinata yang besar dan lembut di depan Sasuke.

"A..H," Tanpa sadar Hinata sedikit mendesah karena secara tidak sengaja tangan Sasuke bergesekan dengan payudaranya.

"Su-suke i-i-ini sangat memalukan," Hinata menutup mulutnya dan menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku telah menemukan pemandangan yang indah dari dirimu."

"Uh~," Hinata mendesah tertahan setelah Sasuke mulai memijat pelan payudaranya.

Sasuke mulai memilin puting Hinata.

"Nh~ Suke," Sasuke merasa sangat terangsang mendengar desahan Hinata yang begitu menggoda bagi dirinya

"Tidak, suke.. jangan kau pilin putingku seperti itu," Hinata menatap tangan Sasuke yang kini bekerja di atas payudaranya. Sasuke juga sudah mulai menjilat pipi kanan Hinata.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke berjalan ke bawah ketempat vagina Hinata yang masih memakai celana dalam,"Akh.. Hyaa~ nh.." Hinata langsung mendesah hebat ketika tangan Sasuke berhasil sampai ketempat tujuannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke melepaskan celana dalam Hinata dan menyentuh vagina Hiinata yang telanjang.

"Dibawah sini Hinata," Sasuke terus membelai vagina Hinata," Bagaimana kau dapat menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi saat ini."

"Suke, jarimu... Ah." Hinata lagi-lagi mendesah nikmat ketika salah satu jari Sasuke masuk kedalam," Jarimu menyentuh tempat itu...Akh~."

Pemandangan Hinata kini terlihat erotis, Sasuke mulai membuka lebar 'milik' Hinata menggunakan jari-jari rampingnya.

"Din-dinding vaginaku.. mereka terasa berkedut terus...," Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumannya mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Kau menekan titik klirotisku dengan jarimu suke... Akhhh..."

"Hinata cobalah kau lihat ke cermin disana," Sasuke menolehkan kepala Hinata agar menghadap ke cermin. Hinata dapat melihat bayangan dirinya dengan Sasuke di cermin itu. Dia amat malu melihat dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang dan dilihat Sasuke.

"Lihatlah bagaimana raut wajahmu saat kau orgasme, sangat manis kan?"

"~Hm~, jangan lihat itu sangat memalukan," Hinata menutup matanya agar tidak melihat ke cermin lagi.

"Vagina Hinata sangat licin dan basah karena cairan ini telah keluar," Sasuke semakin membuka lebar belahan vagina Hinata dan melihat bayangannya di cermin.

"Apa kah kau tidak ingin aku memasukkan 'diriku' didalammu Hinata?" Hinata hanya dapat menutup mukanya yang memerah karena malu.

"Baiklah, apa kau akan melakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan sekarang?"

"Ta-tapi itu sangat memalukan suke.." Hinata hanya melirik Sasuke dari samping. "apa kau akan melakukannya?" Secara samar Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat sikap Hinata yang malu-malu membuat Sasuke segera melebarkan paha Hinata agar terbuka lebih lebar lagi.

"Oh, kini kau menjadi gadis yang mesum ya Hime...," Goda Sasuke.

"Oke, aku akan memasukkannya," Sasuke segera mengangkat Hinata yang dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Hinata.

"Nh... Khu~... Ah.." Sasuke mulai mendesah.

"Uuuh aaah, Suke."

"Hinata, Jangan kau tahan dirimu.. biarkanlah suaramu yang merdu itu keluar."

"Saat ini, biarkan aku mendengar suaramu yang merdu itu Hinata," Sasuke langsung memasukkan Jari telunjuknya ke dalam anus Hinata.

Hinata yang kaget karena tiba-tiba anusnya di masuki oleh sesuatu langsung berteriak," Kyaa, Hauh~."

"Fwah~.. tidak.. Akhhhhh.."

"Ahhh...~Akhhh," Hinata semakin mendesah tak karuan saat Sasuke mulai menghisap payudaranya dari samping.

Mereka berdua bercinta masih dengan menghadap cermin besar di hadapan mereka.

"Hinata lihatlah itu, sangat luar biasakan?" cermin besar tersebut memantulkan bayangan mereka yang sedang bercinta. Semua bagian tubuh Hinata bagian depan terpantul di cermin itu.

"Akh, akh akh. Aaaakh."

"Hinataku yang mesum dan vaginanya yang indah." Kata Sasuke. "Vaginamu tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memanjakan penisku Hime."

Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata agar menghadap dirinya dan mencium bibir Hinata," Kini kau bisa melihatnya dalam cermin kan jika dirimu itu sangat indah dan menarik."

"Hime..Ssshhhh.." Sasuke mendesis menahan nikmat saat dirinya terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya Hinata. Dia membenamkan kejantanannya hingga batas terdalam Hinata.

Sasuke merubah posisi mereka menjadi doggy Style, dia terus menyodokkan penisnya ke vagina Hinata," Si ketua genk 'Flower' saat ini telah melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa dan manis di rumahnya."

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan ini ke semua teman sekelasmu juga."

"Jangan, Aaakh."

Hinata mencoba memutar tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang melihat Sasuke," Karena jika mereka tahu itu akan menjadi masalah yang besar Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali menarik dagu Hinata agar kembali berciuman dengan bibirnya.

"Hinata.."

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Hinata agar terlentang diatas kasur.

"Aku akan datang Hinata."

"A-a-aku juga Suke.."

"Aaakh… Sasuke-kun... Aaakkhhh."

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Hujamannya pun mulai cepat dan lebih dalam serta lebih menghentak.

"Ahhh.. Akh..., Suke, aku dapat merasakan penismu mulai berkedut di dalam vaginaku."

Mereka berdua saling mendesah menyebutkan nama pasangannya. Gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat karena menyodok lubang Hinata yang dirasanya semakin rapat. Tangan kanan Sasuke bertumpu di sebelah kepala Hinata dan gerakannya semakin menggila agar dirinya segera 'keluar' secepatnya.

"Ssshhh, Sedikit lagi Hinata," Sasuke menggeram parau. Dan akhirnya...

"Akhhh!~"

Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan benihnya ke dalam rahim Hinata. Dan ia pun segera ambruk di samping Hinata.

"Hah..hah..hah.. melelahkan juga." Sasuke mengelap peluh yang ada di dahinya dan dahi Hinata.

Sasuke membawa Hinata kedekapannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kita tidur Hime." Hinata mengangguk setuju mendengar ajakan Sasuke untuk tidur. Mereka pun tertidur dengan damai setelah kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sangat melelahkan.

Hah, sepertinya mereka lupa akan rintangan yang akan mereka hadapi setelah bangun tidur. Apa lagi kalau bukan Neji, dia akan sangat murka melihat adik perempuan kesayangannya sedang tidur bersama lelaki di kamarnya dalam keadaan sama telanjang.

Semoga Sasuke mendapatkan perlindungan dari Kami-sama.. Amien...

**The End**

A/N : Fiuh, akhirnya fic ini juga kelar setelah terpendam selama seminggu gak aku publish kan.. gimana? Apa kurang hot ya? Maaf klu kurang hot.. aku sampai menahan diri buat gak ikut-ikutan orgaasme waktu ketik fic ni... aduh, parah nih... tapi, aku akan tetap mempublish lemon lagi kok di lain kesempatan hehehe... Dan maaf jika Sasuke di fic ni agak sedikit OOC... Silahkan di periksa apakah ada typo? Karena aku gak memeriksanya lagi... salam hangat dari aku, Moku-chan Jaa Nee...


End file.
